The Logic of Love
by dexgal
Summary: Uhura somehow got under Spock's skin the day they met. In a time of crisis, will he recognize the value of their bond? OOC. Rated "M" for later chapters
1. A Chink in his Armor

A/N First f/f published here. You will note that I am not a writer, but have always loved Star Trek. Was really impressed by the new movie. I always wanted Spock to have a serious love interest! Comments appreciated. Rated "M" for later chapters....

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of it characters. This is written by a fan, for fans, with no intent for material gain.

Prologue: A Chink in his Armor

Nyota Uhura quickly left her Comms station on the bridge and followed Spock as he entered the elevator that lead to the lower decks. She gazed at him for a long moment before cradling his face between her hands, capturing his gaze before capturing his lower lip between her teeth. Successful in focusing his attention on her, and away from his pain, Nyota tried to convey all of her care and concern through her kisses. "What do you need?" she asked Spock, silently begging him to _please_, just this once, allow himself to open up the bond they had established so long ago. For one second, she saw the pain in his eyes before his arm snaked around her back and he lowered his head to rest at the curve where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered, remembering briefly the time he had told her that lovely spot was _one_ of his favorite places before he slowly kissed and nipped his way down her body to another favored place. Again she pleaded, "What do you need?" She knew, when he released her, and stood straight before her, that she would see nothing in his eyes but the calm determination and intelligence for which he was renowned throughout the Fleet. She didn't even hear his brief utterance before he had already turned and headed away from her, closing her eyes in a silent plea for his safe return. Straightening her own shoulders, she pressed the correct button somehow and returned to action on the bridge.


	2. Baby Steps

A/N: Guess I am playing around with time a bit, but both Spock and McCoy are indeed older than Uhura and Kirk. Thanks for reading, and please review. I haven't written fiction in a VERY long time, and would appreciate the feedback! Also, if anyone would like to serve as my beta--I certainly do need you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of its characters. No infringement upon any copyright or trademark is intended, nor is there any intent for material gain.

________________________________________________________________________

_When Uhura was relieved for a few minutes, she quickly got on the elevator and left the bridge, but didn't egress to the deck where junior officers were billeted. Darting a quick glance right and left, she got off and made her way to Spock's quarters, entered quickly, and sat on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, and tried to think calming thoughts. But, oh God, the bed held his smell. Quickly, Uhura went back in time to when it all began, to _**before**_ it all began, really..... _

_Ten years ago_......

Nyota Uhura practically skipped out of the classroom door. Mrs. McCoy was going to recommend her for the Academy! She was so busy thinking about how she was going to tell her grandmother that she didn't see that man who was headed toward her. The man, tall and solid, neatly side-stepped the humming student and said with a smile,

"You look happy. I never looked so happy when I was in school."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," she replied brightly.

"Yes, I can see that your head was up in the clouds."

Nyota giggled, and looked at him from under her lids. This handsome man didn't know how right he was.

"Listen, young lady," the man's voice cut into her thoughts again, "Can you tell me where to find Sheila McCoy? I was supposed to meet her 10 minutes ago. By the way," he said with a half-smile, "I'm Leonard McCoy, in case you were wondering."

_Uh huh_. thought Nyota. Leonard McCoy was charming, but that he looked a little too young to be married to her favorite teacher, and just a little too old to be smiling that way at her! Nevertheless, she pointed to the door she had just exited. "You can find your wife in there, sir."

Laughing so hard he had to bend over, McCoy said "Wife? Sheila is not my wife, she's my brother's. I wouldn't have a wife again for all the Romulan ale in this galaxy!"

At the sound of his booming voice, Mrs. McCoy stuck her head outside the door. "Leonard, is that you? Are you terrorizing my favorite student? Is he, Nyota?" Then looking pointedly at Leonard, she said, "And you know that you would probably do almost anything for only a fraction of the ale in this galaxy. Leave Nyota alone. She's bound for Starfleet Academy and doesn't have time to listen to your nonsense. By the way, are you still in the reserves? You could give Nyota a few pointers."

"Sheila," retorted Leonard, "Unless you want this lovely young woman to learn a whole new vocabulary, you won't let me talk to her about marriage, about the Federation, or about anyt-."

Nyota looked nervously at her teacher, who said, "Nyota, this reprobate is a doctor, but he is in the Fleet reserves. If he weren't so flippant and irreverent, I would ask you to come and eat with us so you could pump him for information. But, you run along now, I know you will want to discuss your news with your grandmother and get started on the paperwork!"

Uhura nodded her head at Mrs. McCoy, bobbed it briefly in Dr. McCoy's direction and skipped away. She just had time to make the last transport. As she stood on the people-mover in the transit station, she briefly wondered if she would ever see Dr. McCoy again. He was funny and handsome, and she so seldom got to talk any men outside of her family. The males in her class didn't count. They were either like one of her brothers or just such much competition for class honors. Her grandmother always told Nyota that she needed to concentrate on her language studies, and that there would be more than enough time for men after that. Nyota just wanted to meet someone special. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she boarded the transport. She and her grandmother had a lot of planning to do!

***************

Spock made his way up the cliffside to the cavernous room where the Council would decide his fate. Being accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy would be the culmination of one of his father Sarek's dreams for him. Swallowing and deliberately clearing his mind, Spock allowed himself a small smile when he recalled what his mother had said to him before he left their abode. He felt warm inside when he replayed the scene in his head, the one when she told him that she would be proud of him no matter what the outcome of the Council's deliberations. His beautiful mother! One of his earliest memories was of his mother singing to him, and calling him her "sweet, special boy." Spock's mother loved him unconditionally. He did not know if his father loved him at all, although his mother told him constantly that both she and Sarek not only loved him, but lived for him. She said that he was the outward symbol of their love for each other. Sarek never said these words to him directly, but Spock distinctly remembered two or three occasions on which he saw his father take his mother's hand, silently, and share a secret smile with her when she said these things. Spock had never seen, nor heard, of any other parents on Vulcan behaving this way in front of their offspring. Of course, he did not get the chance to see many of his classmates or their parents in their private moments. A half-human Vulcan, for he did indeed see himself as a true Vulcan, was not often included in any other than school- or Council-sponsored affairs. It was as though the other parents didn't want their children too much in the company of such a strange creature. His mother did not often leave their home, either. She said that she had everything she wanted there, but Spock saw her sometimes looking out over the mountains and sighing. But she was always all smiles when Sarek came back from his many diplomatic junkets. Sometimes he heard his quiet parents laughing together when they thought they were alone, and one time he heard them make other noises that he did not understand at the time. Now he smiled anew at the idea of his father murmuring words of love and being interrupted by his son! But he wiped the smile from his face as he approached the chamber entrance. Now he would find out if he was truly accepted in Vulcan Society by merit alone.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N Guess a bit long, but chapter seemed to have a mind of its own. Next one is a little bit shorter.....


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

A/N Still a little bit under the weather, and it has been a crazy week at work! But I wanted to post this interim chapter before putting up a meatier one this weekend. Alas, no S/U/N in this one, but it's coming! A big THANK YOU to those readers who added this little story to their favorite and alert lists! The notices bring me joy!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Memories

_Uhura groaned and nuzzled the pillow under her head. Oh baby, you smell so--_

"Uhura, Uhura, what are you doing here?" Her dreams were interrupted by the hoarse, anxious whisper of Dr. McCoy.

"Leonard, I guess I fell asleep. Has Spock come back? Am I wanted on the bridge? And just what are you doing here, anyway, huh?" Uhura stretched and tried to work the kinks out of her back.

"Nyota Uhura, you are the only one around here who calls me 'Leonard,'" said McCoy. "Most of the crew calls me 'doctor,' which I like just fine, thank you very much, and that James Kirk has everyone starting to call me 'Bones.' As far as what I'm doing here, I haven't said much to you, but I'm not blind to what's been going on between you and that green-blooded Vulcan. I promised Sheila I'd look after you many years ago. I've broken most of my promises, but that's one I'm going to keep!"

Uhura looked up at him and said, "Doctor McCoy, I really don't know what you mean. There's nothing going on betwe-"

"Look," McCoy retorted, "Don't waste my time or yours. I remember when we ran into each other when you and a bunch of the other second-years were on that recruiting junket. I know that you and Sheila had a hand in getting me called to active duty when I was reeling from the hell dear wifey number two put me through. I was drinking a lot, but I wasn't blind. I could tell the first time I saw you talking to Spock at the Academy that you had a major thing for him. Don't think I didn't warn him about taking advantage of your youth and immaturity-"

"Leonard, I can't believe you did that," Uhura cried. "You don't know that first thing about him. He was so sweet when we met, I wish I could tell you-"

"Well, missy, you've got some time to tell me now," Leonard McCoy responded. "But first we're going to smuggle you out of here and down to sick bay. At least when the bridge tries to reach you in your quarters you can always say you were there helping me out."

As she and McCoy quickly exited Spock's quarters and made their way to sick bay, Uhura wondered how she would begin to explain the beginning of her infatuation, no, her relationship with a certain Vulcan officer...

**********

_Three years previously......_

Nyota picked her way carefully across the rough terrain, so unlike the manicured grounds surrounding most of the Academy campus, and stopped when she reached the crumbling stone wall. After darting glances both left, right and to her rear let her know that she was unobserved, she reached up to grasp an overhanging tree branch and swung herself over the wall. Landing with a soft _whoosh_, she laughed and made her way to the ruins down the hill. Nestled behind the remains of a tumble-down cottage set in an old orchard, she had found a series of benches set in copse-filled niches. She went to the one that was hidden from sight. She wondered if lovers met here secretly, to glean a little time alone, away from the teeming world of Starfleet. That made her wonder if she would ever find a lover with whom to sneak away! Uhura sat and dreamed and planned without a care in the world and didn't notice how dark it was becoming around here. All of a sudden, she heard a disembodied voice asking her, "Do you come here often?"

Yuck, she thought, thinking about all of the jerks she'd met on the recruiting trip she'd been roped into by Captain Pike. One of the local yokels had even come back on her flight, enrolled in the Academy, and bragged that he'd be commissioned in three years. She was so tired of fending off men, so she answered not without a tinge of resentment, "Is that the best line you can come up with?"

Her unknown conversation partner parried her question with "It seemed a logical question. This place is a little of the beaten path, so to speak, for most of the people here, and I have seen you here two times before."

_Just great_, thought Uhura_. The one place I thought I could come and be alone, especially away from these little boys with their big-_

"I will leave you to your solitude. It is good to spend time alone in contemplation." Uhura heard rustling, but still couldn't localize the sound. The man's voice sounded as though it came from the other side of the hedge, but she couldn't be sure. It was a nice voice, deep with a bit of gravel.

"Wait," she said. "You probably came out here for some peace and quiet, too. Don't let me chase you away. We can sit on our respective benches and enjoy the evening."

"Agreed," came his voice. "It is a pleasant evening."

Uhura didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the bench before she heard THE VOICE, as she began thinking of the unseen man, but it was probably more than an hour later before she heard him speak again.

"I must leave now, to return to my duties before my evening rest. Would you like for me to see you safely returned to the grounds?"

"Oh, oh, are you going? Is it that late?" Uhura replied. " No, you go ahead. I need to stay here a little longer. Until it became so dark, I was writing in my journal. I guess that's a little old-fashioned in this day and age, but I like the exercise of putting pen to paper."

She was surprised to hear a deep chuckle, and then she heard "No, making writing a physical act makes the words seem more important. It is understandable why you would do this. But I think this makes you a little unusual compared to most of your classmates."

_Oh, so nice to talk with a man who seemed to have some depth. He's probably blue and has three eyes or something, Wait, he said 'classmates,' so he knows I'm a student_., she thought. _I wonder if I've met him. How could I forget someone who has a voice like his-_her musings were interrupted by his deep "Good evening."

"Oh, good night! You have a nice voice. Will you be here tomorrow?" _Oh, I can't believe I just said that out loud,_ Uhura inwardly groaned. But as she listened hopefully, she was rewarded by his words. "Yes, I will be here tomorrow at this same hour." Although she couldn't see him, she got the sense that he was waiting for her to say something else. "Good," her answer was uttered quickly. "I'm coming tomorrow, too. I have a new class that begins in a few days, and I probably won't have any free time after that."

"Until tomorrow," she heard, followed by the sounds of someone steadily striding away.

Uhura looked around and shivered. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so alone, and hurried up the hill to scramble over the wall and return to crowded, communal living.

She couldn't have known that her progress up the hill, over the wall and across the grounds was carefully overseen by a pair of piercing, dark eyes.

**********

Spock had surprised himself by speaking to the girl. He had seen her walking with groups of other students. She stood out, not just because she was an attractive member of her species, but because she seemed to be at peace with herself, with a restful air about her. The only other human woman who had given off that kind of aura was Amanda, his mother. Even when he or his father failed to communicate with her in the manner in which she required, his mother was unfailingly pleasant, and even-toned in her responses. At times, Amanda appeared to be secretly amused at their communication breakdowns.

One of the few times that Spock could remember his mother losing her air of calm resolve was the day seven years before when he had barreled down the cliffside after having thrown the Council's offer of a place at the Vulcan Science Academy back in their faces. He had arrived home uncharacteristically out-of-breath, bursting into their residence with a loud 'Hrmph' and shutting their door loudly. When his mother came to find out why his demeanor was so un-Vulcan-like, the tips of his ears were almost glowing red, a sure sign in him of some strong emotion. She approached him tentatively, knowing that he did not normally require physical signs of affection, but then Amanda put her arms around her son and said. "Well, I don't know whether to think you've received good tidings or bad. I am concerned that you seem to be angry, no, not angry, you appear to be hurt. Who has hurt you, my son?"

Before he could answer his mother, Spock's father arrived home, also seemingly in the throes of some strong emotion. Upon seeing her husband's face, Amanda felt her eyes tear up, not understanding why she suddenly seemed to be standing on shaking earth. "Sarek, what has happened to Spock? Was he accepted into the Academy? What was the consensus of the Council? And what is the matter with you?"

Before Sarek could respond to his wife, Spock burst out," I was accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. But, as you suggested, Mother, I also applied to Starfleet Academy, and have been offered a place there. I have decided to enter the Academy. There is also the promise of a teaching position upon my commission as an officer." At that, Spock laid his cheek against his mother's soft own, and pulled away from her arms. Amanda was so surprised that her son had addressed her as 'mother' instead of my her name or title that she did not protest his moving away.

Sarek practically roared at her, an action that made Amanda clutch her chest and stare at him in disbelief. "Woman, your son has turned down a most prestigious opportunity in order to chase a dream of travel in space. He cannot be allowed to leave Vulcan. He has too much to offer us."

Spock turned on his father and yelled, "I have much to offer Starfleet and the Federation as well. Father, you have spent your diplomatic career in trying to further the aims of the Federation. Is it so strange that I should want to follow in your footsteps?"

Sarek's ears were a dull purple hue, which greatly concerned Amanda. She had not seen him display so much uncontrolled emotion outside of their bedchamber for a long time. She wondered what really happened in the Council chamber to disconcert both of her even-tempered, highly-controlled men. She stamped her foot, then made her way across the room to grab Sarek's hand. Sarek swatted her hand away as though he were battling some age-old insect from Earth. When he saw his father apparently reach to hit his mother, Spock flew at Sarek with an enraged cry. Sarek's quick reflexes saved him as Spock barreled into him, with most of the blow glancing off his side.

"Sarek! Spock!," cried Amanda. "Tell me what is going on! I demand that you tell me NOW!"

"Mother," Spock addressed her, again surprising her. "I have decided that it is best for me to make my own way. I am ready to leave Vulcan for a time."

Sarek spoke scornfully to his son, "You must not run away from a problem. Don't you think I've wanted to run away at times over the years?"

Spock responded to his father in carefully-measured tones, "My mother is not a problem."

Amanda gasped, "Oh, no! Is this all because of me? Did the issue of my unworthy humanity rear its ugly head again? Augh! And you do run away Sarek. You're gone for years at a time on your diplomatic missions, leaving me here on a planet where I'm neither needed nor wanted." Amanda burst into tears and ran toward their bedchamber.

Sarek was nonplussed by his wife's outburst, and turned to follow her. Then he stopped, and strode to where his son was standing, panting after his own outburst. "Spock, you will do what you feel is best. You are disappointed in me. You think that I should spare your mother's feelings. I have worked patiently for many years to carve out an acceptable niche for us to occupy. With you at the Vulcan Science Academy, I felt that your mother would finally be accepted as the mother of an exceptional son, if not for herself. " What was unspoken was that Sarek's choice of bride would also finally have been vindicated, by virtue of the fact that their union had produced such a son.

As he made his way back to the area where faculty had their lodgings, Spock pondered many things. _Did his father remain in the Diplomatic Service because it truly served Vulcan and the Federation, or did he do it out of some secret yearning to escape conformity? Did Sarek travel so much so Amanda could occasionally escape from her constant censure on Vulcan? _

Spock shook his head as though to clear it, and began to concentrate on the lecture he was preparing to deliver to a new group of students in a few days' time. But one small part of his efficient brain spent a little more time wondering if the girl who though he had a nice voice would like the way he looked....


End file.
